Revenge
Revenge''' is a Minecraft parody of Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love. The song has over 199 million views and over 1.8 million likes. It was recently made private by Jordan's network due to copyright issues but Jardon fought hard and was re-uploaded to its original glory. In 2019, the song became a massive meme on Discord, where users would attempt to type the lyrics to the song on servers, and if interrupted, they would start over. Lyrics CaptainSparklez: Creeper, aw man TryHardNinja: So we back in the mine, got our pickaxe swingin' from side to side, side, side to side This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night, diamonds tonight Heads up You hear a sound, turn around and look up Total shock fills your body Oh no it's you again, I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight, the creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick shovel and bolt again, bolt again, gain And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight, the creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again, stuff again, gain Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind, right, right behind That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time, time, time, time, time Blows up, then your health bar drops and you could use a 1-up Get inside don't be tardy So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die, die, die, die, die, die Cause baby tonight, the creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again Cause baby tonight, grab your pick shovel and bolt again, bolt again, gain And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight, the creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again CaptainSparklez: Creepers, you're mine ha ha Dig up diamonds, craft those diamonds, make some armor Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro Ha, training in your room under the torch-light Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight Every single day in the whole night Creeper's out prowlin', (Whoo), alright Look at me, look at you Take my revenge that's what I'm gonna do I'm a warrior baby, what else is new? And my blade's gonna tear through you TryHardNinja: Bring it Cause baby tonight, the creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again (Get all your stuff) Yea, let's take back the world Yea baby tonight, grab your sword armor and go (It's on) Take your revenge (Whoo) Oh so fight, fight, like it's the last, last night of your life, life show them your bite (Whoo) TryHardNinja: Cause baby tonight, the creeper's tryin' to steal our stuff again Cause baby tonight, grab your pick shovel and bolt again, bolt again, gain And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight, come on, the creeper's, come on, tryin' to steal all our stuff again (Whoo) Plot Steve is mining in a cave, trying to find diamonds, when a Creeper appears and chases him out of the cave and back to his house. The Creeper blows up, nearly killing Steve. Returning home, Steve trains himself and crafts some diamond gear before returning to execute his revenge, killing every creeper in sight.'' Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Videos